Children's Requiem
by musicispartofme87
Summary: 4 night guards discover a hidden truth about the place they work in, and the murders of 5 dead children. Now they must find a way to free them from the prison bodies but only one question is how? Base on a song of Children's Requiem by a unknown artist
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **I do not own FNaF only my ocs ok? Ok!**

 _ **? POV**_

I woke up after a another night for 3rd time this week, I release the grip that I didn't know I had held on my covers, sure it was a "little" intense but I manage to stay sane even though it was only the third time it happened. I slip off my bed a head the bathroom that was in front of my room, I flick the light switch and it shone in the bathroom, it was just a simple bathroom nothing special, the floor was a clan tile the bath curtain is just plain light blue with a same light blue rug and light brown color sink next to a whit toilet and the brown walls cover in hidden steams from the hot water I would use in the winter. Yep, just plain; I turn on the faucet splash warm water in my face, after I turned it off I look at myself in the mirror see a 19 year old boy with light brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin with no muscles at all, man I need to work out more offend.

My watch beep telling me it's time for work, work. God that place; I sigh and walk to my room to get me uniform I put the light blue button shirt with a badge that said FFP my black cap, and slip my legs in black slacks and tie my black shoes, just before I walk out I grab pistol and hid it behind my shirt and in my pants (like how the movies do it) and grab gold metal rectangle name tag that said "Daniel Oxc". But before all that happened, before I met the others, before the hunt started there was 4 place that my job use to have that held a dark past. I'm Daniel Oxc and this is my story.

 **Yeah yeah its super short I know I'll try to write more in the next chapters well anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Ok someone (thanks Guest!) told me that "trickywi" is the one that wrote the Children's Requiem and if you hadn't heard it I suggest you check it out, it's a great song and I think you're gonna love it. Now on with the story! (I don't own FNaF just my Ocs!)**

 _ **5 days earlier**_

 **Daniel's POV**

 _I look at the clock in front of me mocking me about the time I have left till this shift is over, after the guy on the phone finished and hung up, this room is nothing but full of dead silence which it dead help from my heart go 50 miles per seconds._

 _I check the cameras on the tablet that I was provided with when I got the job 'good everything is still in place' I thought as I switch to a different camera on the tablet I put it down and check the lights on the doors on my right and my left; I sighed and look at clock again :1AM:. Great, I check the cameras again "FUCK!" the bunny left the stage again I switch the cameras quickly until I found him in the hallway "whew" I switch to Pirate's Cove to check on the fox; the curtain is slightly open but at least the fox is still there._

 _Then I heard groan from one of the doors "crap" I said softly I turn on the lights from the right only to see a purple face bunny with no eyebrows (Seriously get the dude some eyebrows his already creepy as it is) and shut the door "not today bud" I chuckled I look at the clock :4AM: "Ok I can do this" I said full of confidence, but it only last for a short time when the power went out._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _No_

 _The next thing I knew the bear went straight for me, I duck from his jump attack and ran out of the office a big mistake to leave the office but this is my life I'm trying to save, for pete sake! I heard deep laughter from behind, when I stop at the dining room and I saw the bunny and chicken get off the stage and ran after me; I was about to run again when I felt big arms around me and carried me away._

" _Let me go you freak!" I shouted and started kick and try to squirm out of the bear's grip but I won't budge "Please let me go! I don't want to die, I won't tell anyone about this just let go!" I felt my eyes started to water as fear took control of my body. When went inside of the backstage down hold me down on the metal table, my life flash right in front of my eyes 'this is it I'm finally going to die in a stupid kids pizzeria place' I choke back sob as I continue to think not knowing the bear has started to put my legs in the suit I scream in pain as the wires, bolts, screws, etc. cut through my skin. The bear continue to put the suit up on my body as some parts spatter blood on the bear and the others. Once the put the suit on me I was slowly suffering from blood loss but they need one more thing._

 _The chicken grab the spare of bear head and put on my head, I scream louder than before until it put on completely and turn with a loud crack._

I jolt up from my bed sweating and panting, I check me body for anything. Nothing; It took me 3 minutes to calm down 'it's just a dream' I sighed and check the time:5:30: 2 more hours until my day shift starts ,but since I didn't want to go to sleep I decided to go for my daily morning runs, I got out of bed to get my running clothes on

 **TIME SKIP**

I ran down around the neighborhood with my ipod in my pocket of my sweat pants listening to Linkin Park "Waiting for the end" I check my watch :6:40: 10 minutes till my shift starts luckily I made it home to get ready for the shift. I took a quick shower and put on my uniform, grab my keys and I'm off to work.

It didn't take me that long to get there (even though I'm about 5 minutes late), I parked my pickup truck and walk inside of a big building

 _ **FAZBEAR MALL**_

Yeah, that building "You're late " A deep voice said behind me causing me to jump a little "oh, uh hey Eddie" I laugh nervously "don't "hey,Eddie" me Ocx" Eddie Morgan: Tall dude. Age: 25. Dark skin. Black hair, and brown eyes. Well build (Don't think about it) a serious type.

"heh heh, right" I walk to the employees office followed by Eddie "Your lucky the boss hadn't you late otherwise you'd be fired" "I know no need to tell me, by the way where's James and Crystal anyway?" I ask as I grab a donut from the box on the table, Eddie grunt "Crystal checking the surveillance and James is in the parts and service room checking the animatronics" ' _animatronics'_ "oh" I said, I finish my donut and walk to the door before I was stopped by Eddie again "and where are you going?" he ask "I'm going to check on James to see if he needs any help" ' to keep him away from them' "alright, just watch out for flying tools. Seriously he's gotta stop watching Transformers, He keep calling me Ironhide! " "well you do act like him." Eddie glared at me and growled "told ya" and ran off before he can beat me in the room

 **PARTS & SURVICE ROOM**

"James?" I poke my head in my room and saw a 23 year old man with dirty blonde hair round glasses and blue eyes working on the purple bunny (still no eyebrows!)"James!" James threw a screw driver at my head, well, try to. "What the frag do you want?!" He said angrily "can't you see I'm busy!" "Calm down I just wanted to see if you need any help" I picked up the screw driver on the floor and gave it to James "thank you, but I think I can handle it here, just go bother Ironhide" he smirk "you know he hates being called that" I chuckled "I know, but I can't help it if he acts like him" he chuckled and went back to work, I shook my head and walk out of the room. 'Time to check on Crystal then'

 **AN: Yes a Cliffhanger and yes James is a Transformers geek (I couldn't help it!) I you guys liked it more will be coming and sorry for the late update. R &R**


End file.
